Rhaegar of Midas
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name * Rhaegar Panos Midas |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) * Rhae, Rhaego, The Silver Prince, The Prince that was Promised |- | Dragon Tongue Title(s) * Zaldrīzes Gēlion (The Silver Dragon) |- | Homeland | Midas, Greece |- | Occupation | Prince of Midas |- | Born | 1234 AD |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | Equilibrium |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Ai'edhel |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.85 meters |- | Hair color | Black |- | Eye color | Black |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * King Dante of Midas * Shaina Storm * Kit Stardance - Stepfather |- | Siblings * Azrael of Midas * Auréle of Midas * Nerynia of Midas * Halion of Midas * Aquila Stardance - Half Sister |- | Spouse(s) * Lorelei |- | Children * Aegon of Midas * Kira of Midas * Brenna of Midas - Adopted * Daryan of Midas - Adopted |- | Other Family Members * Panos of Myrmidon - Paternal Grandfather * Samiyah of Myrmidon - Paternal Grandmother * Eldin Sunweaver - Maternal Grandfather * Lyra of Elis - Maternal Grandmother † * Arista of Myrmidon - Great Aunt * Torani Storm - Great Aunt * Seifa Theirin - Second Cousin * Sansa of Myrmidon - Aunt |} "I can’t imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom, a people. I promise to be a better king." Rhaegar of Midas is the second son of Dante of Midas and Shaina Storm. He has an older brother by the name of Azrael, two younger sisters by the name of Auréle and Nerynia. Last he has a younger brother by the name of Halion, who he cares for a lot. He admires his father. But there is a distance between them, due to certain secrets that grew in the family for unknown reasons. His father was always slightly distant to him and his older brother. These were secrets related to the future of the Isle of Midas. The Prophecy Father's blood on a Son's blade. '' ''Hearts tormented, battling onwards. '' ''Love against love, heart against heart. '' ''With blood and gold the beast rises, '' ''casting shadows with every throw. '' ''He chains himself to his doom and rides it willingly with eyes closed. '' ''Brother's blood on a brother's blade. '' ''Hearts tormented, battling onwards. '' ''Love against love, heart against heart. '' ''With water and silver the prince rises, '' ''casting light with every throw. '' ''He chains himself to his destiny and rides it willingly with eyes open. '' ''For he is the prince that was promised, '' ''and his kingdom is one darkness shall never know Abilities Fusion Rhaegar has taken the ability his father had a little further. He doesn't just put his mind in another creature to control it. He fuses with them, which will result in an entire new entity, possessing both characteristics and both features of both Rhaegar himself and the one he fuses with. Mostly Rhaegar's characteristics show in this new entity, however their features are mostly, if not only of the original host. This is how he can still disguise himself and how he mostly is still in control. Though sometimes some characteristics of the original host will hinder him, because they differ greatly from his own. Or sometimes the features change so much, that he neither looks like the original host nor like himself. Gallery Pictures= Azrael & Rhaegar.png|In the beginning. Rhaegar seen here (left) as a baby, with his twin brother Azrael. 10438661_10152257957308853_1603148768_n.jpg Azrael_&_Rhaegar_Brothers4.jpg|Brothers 'til the End GameOfThrones_PromosAndStills_Season1_0088.jpg|Rhaegar as a child Got101-0081.jpg 35Rhaego.jpg 62DanteRhaego.jpg|Dante teaching his son a few tricks 63.jpg|Becoming distant Got101-0051.jpg|In dire times 029sssdsdsdsd.jpg|"I promise to be a better King" L-Apprenti-Epouvanteur-seventh-son-.---2-.jpg|Improving his magic skills. Sdfsdfsdfsdfdfddd.jpg|As a refuge, lost and found again. Rhaegar3.jpg|Out of poverty. Rhaegar4-1.jpg|A new destiny. 013.jpg|Taking command. Rhaegar & Lorelei test 2-Recovered.jpg|Rhaegar & Lorelei |-| Artwork= F5523055f090215d12039af6d524a414-d5jiv7o.jpg ben_barnes___speed_painting_by_crystal_89-d372kiq.jpg|Rhaegar Ben_Barnes_WIP_II_by_xmama.jpg|Rhaegar Say_goodbye_to_the_last_dragon_by_denkata5698-d5rv0ur.jpg Rhaegar2.jpg king_caspian_by_define_x-d4bdorv.jpg ben_barnes_by_sprsprsdigitalart-d5x9i6v.jpg ben_barnes_by_vampire_l-d51j4k1.jpg ben_barnes_by_romanovadaria-d645pmz.jpg Rhaegar_targaryen.jpg |-| Videos= The Prince That Was Promised-0|The Prince That Was Promised The Truth About Azrael-0|The Truth About Azrael |-| Music= Rhaegar's Theme|Rhaegar's Theme There Is A Prophecy|There Is A Prophecy, whispers of The Prince That Was Promised The Prince That Was Promised|The Prince That Was Promised. Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Love Theme Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Ai'edhel Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Blood of Midas Category:Dragon Blood Category:Myrmidon Category:Isle of Midas Category:The Midas Dynasty Category:Fourth Generation Category:Sorcery Category:Elisian